Between rain
by Anniih
Summary: Al terminar la reunión en la noche, estaba lloviendo. Estados Unidos no traía paraguas, Inglaterra compartió el suyo. Para colmo un auto los mojó. No quedaba otra que ir a la casa del inglés, cambiarse de ropa, y conversar. *UKxNyo!USA*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias:** NyoUSA.  
**Pareja:** UKxNyoUSA/ArthurxEmily.  
**Nota:** Ni idea que escribí, ni el título menos.

* * *

**Between rain**

La agotadora reunión acabó en una noche de lágrimas. Gotas caer desde el cielo oscurecido. Una lluvia débil pero peligrosa. La gran mayoría de las naciones traían sus paraguas, otros no que debieron suplicar compartir con el otro.

Estados Unidos observaba desde la entrada de la sede, preguntándose como demonios se iría a casa bajo esta lluvia. Estaba abrigada, muy bien camuflada contra el frío, mas no con el clima. Su paragua lo dejó en casa, se le olvidó a decir verdad, había visto el tiempo en la televisión, y según informaron que la lluvia sería en la madrugada. Quería adelantarse con el paraguas por precaución.

Suspiró resignada. Nadie vendría a ofrecer llevarla hasta su casa, ni en auto, ni en un carruaje, ni en nada. Canadá se fue con Francia, podría haberse ido con su hermano tranquilamente compartiendo… No, él tampoco traía paraguas. Ay dios. ¿Qué haría? Si tan solo su coche no estuviera en el mecánico por su motor sobrexplotado por hacer carreras callejeras con Feliciano, no estaría como ahora, mirando el cielo y el suelo mojado.

¡Ay, demonios! Ni siquiera idear un plan para alcanzar un taxi le serviría. ¡No quería mojarse! No quería sentir las gotas de agua deslizarse y atravesar sus prendas hacia su delicada y firme piel, menos su cabello.

Otro suspiro. No quedaba más opción.

― ¿Te vas a quedar aquí para siempre? ―Inglaterra apareció a su lado capturando su atención, llevando en sus manos, milagrosamente un paraguas cerrado.

Emily hizo una mueca con los labios y desvió la mirada. No se quedaría a vivir en la sede hasta que saliera el sol. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido para preguntar eso? ¿No veía que se encontraba con problemas?

―Puedo llevarte hasta el paradero, si quieres. ―no era tonto para no darse cuenta que la estadounidense no traía paraguas, para variar. Tampoco era su real intención ayudarla, pero era el único presente que quedaba en la sede, no podría dejarla para luego ser acusado de ser mal aliado.

―Se me olvidó traerlo. ―se encogió de hombros.

―No te pedí explicaciones. ―dijo cortante abriendo el paraguas y entrando bajo la lluvia. Volteó llamando a la americana, quien sobresaltó suave, apurando en caminar a su lado, lo bastante pegada a él para no salir del protector de la débil tempestad.

Arthur, no mencionó nada más después de lo último. Solo guiaba sostener el paraguas, caminando calmado en dirección al paradero. Algunos segundos sus orbes verdes descendían a la menor, volviéndolos adelante. Por extraña razón, no se sentía cómodo. Estar con alguien que le traicionó hace bastante tiempo -siguiendo con los remordimientos- para nada le hacía bien, aunque actualmente sea su "amiga", aliada, socia económica y un montón de etcéteras. No podía estarlo, sin contar las discusiones a menudos por un simple tema mundial. Aunque…le gustaba fastidiarla.

Inconscientemente surcó los labios.

― ¿Por qué sonríes? ―Estados Unidos lo pilló. Inglaterra tartamudeó sonrojado ante la expresión curiosa, para tratar de responder.

― ¿A-Acaso no puedo sonreír?

―Sí ―pausó―, pero no es muy de ti.

El inglés frunció el ceño, mirando a otro lugar, cosa que no debió hacer al detenerse en una cuadra, antes de cruzar a la otra calle de al frente.

No alcanzó a percatarse de un vehículo pasar a gran velocidad, salpicándoles una ola de agua sucia. Sí, la típica poza de agua que parece indefensa, si un transporte con ruedas no pasaba.

Arthur sintió sus pantalones, desde la rodilla hacia abajo totalmente mojados. Emily, la pobrecita le llegó todo. ¡Y tanto que se preocupó para no mojarse! ¡Arg!

―_Motherfucker!_ ―estaba enfurecida gritándole al auto que ya iba lejos, muy lejos.

―_Bloody hell._ ―Arthur, por su parte, insultó para sí mismo.

―Arthur ―la muchacha lo llamó, haciendo sus labios temblar por su futuro llanto y por el frío que iba entrando a sus huesos―, estoy toda empapada…

¿Enserio? No se percató.

Bien, basta de bromas. Ambos yacían iguales, ella más que él. No podían quedarse afuera o pescarían un refriado, o peor. Y llevar a Emily al paradero hasta tomar el taxi, recorrer la cuidad hasta su casa, sería demasiados minutos que la podían enfermar. Mal que mal se enfermaba con facilidad. Y él, su residencia de hospedaje quedaba más cerca, donde podían cambiarse de ropa, secarlas y tomar una bebida caliente.

De acuerdo, todo solucionado. Estados Unidos aceptó la amabilidad de su antiguo tutor, pero se confundió que de todas maneras iban al paradero. ¿Por qué? ¿Y su coche?

El mayor la observó no muy simpático.

―Chocaste mi auto, cuando estabas en una carrera callejera con Feliciano. ¿Lo recuerdas?

¡Oh! ¡La carrera! Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue divertido, no precisamente destrozar con la defensa delantera contra el lado piloto del vehículo del británico. El manubrio no le hizo caso en ir a la izquierda, antes de quedar sorda por los gritos de espanto y de enojo del rubio.

―Pero te pedí perdón. ―ladeó la cabeza, para parecer tierna.

―El perdón no arreglará mi auto ―la rubia seguía con la expresión de "soy inocente y dulce". Exhaló―. No hay remedio contigo.

La chica siguió sonriendo, y Kirkland extendió el brazo para detener el taxi al llegar al paradero. Ambos subieron atrás, el de ojos verdes pidiendo que los dejaran en tal avenida de su hospedaje.

Al llegar, Inglaterra la invitó a cambiarse de ropa en su habitación, prestándole de la suya, algo cómodo por mientras…hasta mañana a decir verdad, era de noche. Emily acertó dando las gracias y preocupada si las prendas de su antiguo tutor le quedarían bien o muy sueltas, como cuando era más pequeña jugando a ser el rey de _Flitishuyagadriland_.

Cerró la puerta por fuera, la dejaría tranquila hasta ver que las prendas de ella yacían tiradas en el suelo, delante de la misma puerta de su habitación. Se desvistió bastante rápido. Era normal, a nadie le gustaría seguir con su ropa empapada si no es verano, menos en querer resfriarse. Entonces, las cogió con las manos, caminando a la sala. Tenía la estufa prendida. Al frente una silla situada adelante calentando las suyas. Se había cambiado en otro cuarto donde tenía un par de ropas más en caso de emergencia.

Dejó las de Estados Unidos estiradas en la silla a elevada temperatura, una por una, desconcertándose y coloreando sus pómulos sintiendo su tacto la suavidad de la ropa interior con bonitos y tiernos encajes. Sostenedor. No podía creer que se haya quitado también eso…

Era cierto, ya no era una niñita. La niñita que corría detrás de él para que no se fuera al antiguo continente, y luego volver y luego irse de nuevo. Ya no lo era más. Era grande, se lo demostró con hechos y con errores, aquellos donde a veces tuvo que intervenir por su seguridad.

Todo había cambiado, no era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, sin embargo, recordar no hacía bien. Solo pensar que esa pequeña colonia se convirtió en un gran país con sus pros y sus contras, buenas y malas, como todos. Y mucho más que un simple país, era…era una-

―_England?_ ―tan solo el nombramiento lo hizo sobresaltar de los nervios dejando la ropa interior sobre la silla, rezando en no ser tratado como un pervertido que, obviamente no lo era― Ya me vestí.

Emily, sencillamente mostró como le quedaba su nueva ropa de dormir de momento. Camisa y pantalón.

― ¿Estás cómoda? ―preguntó logrando desaparecer el desafiante teñido en su rostro.

―Sí.

― ¿Quieres algo para comer antes de dormir? ―ofreció, ella negó, no quería comer nada preparado de él, no era por ser mala, solo era por salud estomacal― Bien…em…entonces voy a buscar mis sábanas para dormir en el sofá.

― ¿Qué? ―parpadeó desentendida, siguiendo los pasos del mayor a la habitación, sacando las cosas dichas para armar el sofá de los dulces sueños― Pero no dormirás bien. No tengo problemas en compartir tu cama.

―Prefiero el sofá ―dijo teniendo en sus manos las mantas y la almohada para luego ponerse de pie frente a la norteamericana―, además te mueves demasiado.

― ¡Mentira! ¡Yo duermo como la bella durmiente! ―ruborizada, frunció el ceño.

―Con hormigas en el cuerpo ―agregó observando, causándole gracia el semblante que habría logrado sacarle―. Solo quiero que duermas bien, no te preocupes por mí, he dormido hasta en la calle por culpa del alcohol…y de Francia.

―Uhm. ―hizo un puchero, no muy convencida si dejar al mayor dormir en el sofá, todo doblado. En fin, lo dejó ir recibiendo las buenas noches, una caricia sobre su cabello y un cierre de la puerta. A veces odiaba ese comportamiento tan anticuado de él.

Ordenó la cama para acostarse. Se adentró a ella, cayendo su cabeza en la almohada, y cerró los ojos.

…

…

…

Sentía la respiración de alguien a su lado entremedio de la oscuridad de su mirar. La sentía cerca desde segundos pasados sin moverse. Le comenzaba a molestar, por lo que arrugó el entrecejo. Era mejor despertarse y averiguar que sucedía con la presencia cercana.

Fue levantando los parpados con suma pereza, algo perdido, logrando ver a la potencia mundial con los brazos cruzados sobre el sofá, sosteniendo la cabeza, y sentada en el suelo. Dormía mientras él dormía. Al darse cuenta, sobresaltó con sus sábanas, despertándola.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No debería estar en su cama?

Es que, estaba preocupada, no podía dormir bien pensando que Arthur estaría en los brazos de Morfeo en el sofá y que lo llevaría a la cama sí o sí. Pero al llegar, no lo quiso despertar, analizando que se enojaría.

Inglaterra exhaló y se acarició el hombro. Difícilmente volvería a conciliar el sueño, ya fue desvelado por las tontas ideas americanas, que…bueno, no se sentía muy cómodo dormir en el sillón.

―Regresa a la cama. ―ordenó.

―No ―contradijo de pie, tomándole el brazo derecho con las dos manos―. Tú no estás cómodo acá, vendrás conmigo a la cama.

―_What?_ ―se sonrojó― No-No puedes.

―Claro que sí, no te dejaré aquí con los huesos adoloridos ―sin obedecer a las negaciones inglesas en no querer ir a la cama con ella ni aunque que le pagaran, empezaron a forcejear según sus anhelos―. _C'mon!_

― ¡Emily, no! ―gritó sin resultados. Prácticamente no la entendía, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿En verdad se preocupaba o solo era capricho?― ¡Dije que no! ―cansado de ser jalado y resistir, terminó por tirar a la chica casi sobre su silueta.

Atónitos, inmóviles, compartiendo sus colores de orbes y el rubor en sus pómulos, la menor reaccionó en alejarse. Temblaba de los nervios por lo sucedido. Casi lo besaba. Por centímetros insignificantes.

Era mejor regresar y no seguir metiendo la pata como siempre.

Tartamudeó, avisando en volver a la cama. Arthur desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

No obstante, la joven Jones se detuvo a medio camino, sin salir de la sala.

―Oye Arthur ―le daba la espalda, al igual que el sofá a ella―, ¿por qué no fuiste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

No quería responder a que vino ese tema tan repentino. No lo sabía, solo se acordó de su fiesta de hace dos meses atrás, a las que siempre no iba Inglaterra por supuestamente estar ocupado.

Y él, ya le había dicho que fue por tener asuntos más importantes y de no tener tiempo. Pero le envió el regalo por correo. Algo es algo.

―No es lo mismo, nunca vienes. No puedes tener todos los cuatro de julio ocupados ―decía con la cabeza agachada y un poco tensa en los músculos, decidiendo voltear―. _Why, England?_

―Voy a tomar una taza de té. ―sencillo, se levantó del sofá sin responderle a la estadounidense, queriendo evadirla.

Ella se dio cuenta, obviamente no lo soltaría hasta escuchar la verdad, y que escuchara también como se sentía cuando él no venía a ninguna de sus celebraciones más importantes de su existencia. Por eso, le exigió y le persiguió hasta la cocina por saber, y que no debía cambiarle el tema.

―Te estoy hablando, ¿por qué nunca vas? ―lamentablemente la nación europea le daba la espalda en prepararse la infusión― ¿Sigues resentido? Han pasado muchos años, no puedes continuar así.

―Tú sigues resentida con Vietnam y Rusia, ¿no? ―contratacó sin despejarse de sus acciones en agregar sus cucharas de azúcar al té, haciéndola callar y saber lo que sentía.

―No es igual…

―No, es cierto. ¿Pero qué importa? Puedes seguir celebrando tu día de la libertad, sin mis interrupciones ―dio un sorbo a la taza. Luego volteó frente a la americana―. Todos contentos, incluso la rana.

―Yo no estoy contenta ―susurró lo suficiente para ser oída―. En ninguno de mis cumpleaños aunque lo parezca.

Inglaterra entrecerró la mirada dejando de lado en beber la infusión caliente. Se fijó más en la menor, sintiendo el ambiente cambiar drásticamente, volverse pesado con la mezcla de angustia proveniente de ella, quien repitió en no ser feliz en ninguna de sus celebraciones si no tenía la presencia de su antiguo tutor, alguien importante que le hacía falta para completar y compartir su pastel de cumpleaños, más sobretodo en sentir su abrazo cálido que no lo sentía desde mucho tiempo.

Extrañaba abrazar a Inglaterra, no como antes en ser solo _Trece Colonias_. Algo más de amistad, de amor, no de hermanos, ni de padre a hija. Quería abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca, así como Francia hacía con Canadá, aunque su historia fuera diferente.

Borrar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo. ¿Era tan difícil eso? Porque no solamente es él quien sufría con aquella fecha, ella también. Separados.

A Kirkland le costaba creer que la rubia no lo pasaba excelente en sonreír y gritar animada en esos días, solo por no estar.

― ¿Sabes lo que hago cuando todos se marchan al terminar mi fiesta? ―preguntó, él no respondió, no podía, su garganta le presionaba al igual que su estómago― Ordeno todo, preparo la mesa para tener una pequeña cena contigo, pensando que quizás se te atrasó el vuelo y por eso llegarías tarde…

―No sigas. ―ya la veía descender el rostro por sus propias palabras entrecortadas por el lago inundar sus zafiros. Sucedió.

Ubicó sus manos sobre su pecho, tratando de ocultar su aflicción. Y siguió.

―Tan inocente, me quedo sentada…con unas galletitas que preparé para compartir…esperando que entraras por la puerta, diciendo entre sonrisas _"__Feliz Cumpleaños, Emily"_, y ―tragó saliva, ya no podía continuar, su rostro se estaba mojando―…abrazarme.

'_No llegó. Bueno, será para la próxima.'_

―Los…regalos por correo…no son suficientes… ―finalizó cubriéndose la boca y la nariz, ahogando cualquier gemido de tristeza, presionando los ojos con fuerza.

En tanto Inglaterra no tenía idea que ofrecer con su habla para calmarla. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Su vista perdida en darse cuenta que la estadounidense no disfrutaba del todo, imaginando que hacía chistes de mal gusto con el francés detrás de sus espaldas, por no ir nunca y por ser cambiante de personalidad hasta ser exagerado en todo.

Demonios, lo peor que se quedaba esperándolo sentada con todas las esperanzas, aguardando su sorpresiva llegada.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué mantenía las ilusiones en ser más amigable? ¿Por qué Emily? ¿Por qué eres así?

―Bien ―la susodicha limpió su rostro con las mangas largas de la camisa que traía puesta―, creo que no dirás nada. Después de todo, luego de ese día, he sido un problema. Me voy a la cama, para no molestarte más.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse. Al instante su muñeca fue sujetada por la palma del mayor, volteándola y atrayéndola a su pecho. Sin dejarla escapar, la aprisionó con rodeándola con sus brazos sobre los hombros.

Estados Unidos se desconcertó por la acción y por el calor corporal que traspasaba el suyo con majestuosidad. Era cálido y agradable, por lo que ni quiso cerrar los ojos.

― ¿Es verdad? ―adquirió a decir bajando la cabeza, ocultándose entre sus propios mechones dorados.

Jones acertó débil.

―Como el cuento ―respondió llevando sus manos detrás de la espalda de él, agarrando de la camiseta, haciendo memoria de las historias que le narraba hace mucho tiempo―. La princesa atrapada en un enorme castillo, esperando a su príncipe aunque pasaran miles de años, hasta que por fin apareció.

―Es parecido ―mencionó naciendo imágenes de esos cuentos para niñas que le solía contar, a lo mejor eso hizo en darle esa personalidad en ver todo de rosa. Respiró―. Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía.

―No importa.

―Claro que sí ―interrumpió enseguida sin sonar agresivo―. No tengo derecho de llamarme _gentleman_.

Para nada. Dejar a una señorita esperando, no poseía en nombrarse así mismo como _gentleman. _Merecía las penas del infierno.

Emily, murmuró claramente _"__Anticuado", _que fue caso omiso para el de orbes verdes.

―Oye ―llamó un poco nerviosa―, después de esa vez, he comenzado a mirarte de otra manera.

― ¿De qué manera? ―agradecería al cielo si no fuera por lo que estaba pensando. No era idiota para no darse cuenta. Era bastante obvia la respuesta, le gustaba.

Sí, le dijo exactamente. Le gustaba, ya no era su tutor, ni su aliado. Era un hombre normal, cejudo, raro y atractivo. Que a la vez no ocultó en que él también la miraba de otra forma, negándose en hacer caso a sus pensamientos.

― ¿Quién te dijo eso?

―Francis.

Lo asesinaría. Odiaba cuando ese idiota barbudo abría la boca para la menor. Oh, eso quería decir que era verdad todo eso. Pero no mencionó si sentía lo mismo, únicamente se alejó posando las yemas de los dedos sobre el cutis americano, acariciando y borrando algunas evidencias de haber llorado. Luego posó su frente en la de ella.

La chica surcó los labios.

Arthur se la devolvió. Y le besó…la frente.

―Vamos a la cama. ―se incorporó posando su brazo en el hombro contrario de la menor, atrayéndola mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

Eso, la puso contenta. Consiguió sin haberlo planeado en llevarse al británico a dormir en la cama, en estar más cómodo, además en solucionar ciertos problemas que los mantenían distanciados. Por supuesto, una pregunta le atoraba en la garganta sin la respuesta que deseó escuchar hace unos minutos atrás. De mirarla de diferente manera, que ya no era más su hermana menor, como ella lo hizo en no verlo más como su hermano mayor ni como padre.

Arthur no contestó. No respondería si sentía mariposas o no. Era demasiado pronto, tendría que tener días para pensarlo, incluso tanto así, que se mantuvo alejado de la estadounidense al acostarse en la misma cama, no porque se movía mucho, más por respeto y de no cometer una locura.

Emily, tenía frío. Un poco de acercamiento no le haría nada malo. Él se negó, cambiando en buscar el osito de peluche gigante que tenía guardado para el próximo cumpleaños, aunque faltaran meses y un año más, pasándolo. Con eso estaría más tibia. Y sería regalo adelantado.

Aun así, no soportó sus celos extraños en verla sonriente en abrazar al osito, que no supo si fue su imaginación en haberlo visto sonreír con maldad y burla. Cambió de opinión, se lo quitó. Prefirió ser abrazado, antes de que Emily compartiera sus brazos con un osito de peluche gigante y con "vida propia".

Después dice, que debe tener días para pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Y la lluvia no se ha detenido.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Claramente, ni idea que escribí, solo nació de la nada. Me dio vergüenza subir esto…

Y am…tampoco los hice besarse, sentí que era demasiado rápido.

Como sea. Nos vemos (Si es que sigo en el fandom todavía. Dejé noticias en mi dA, las que saben sabrán a lo que me refiero).

¡Saludos y besitos!


End file.
